


Opposites Attract

by TheGreatGreyBeast



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Fall Romance, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGreyBeast/pseuds/TheGreatGreyBeast
Summary: When Rodrick is forced to take his brother to Fregley's house he realizes it might not be such a bad thing after he finds out Fregley has a cute older sister (who might or might not be into him).Now an ongoing series!
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. The Unexpected Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this for her birthday lol, enjoy

Rodrick Heffley’s van skidded to a violent stop in front of a white suburban house, narrowly avoiding the mailbox. He threw the door open and stepped out. His heavy boots thunked against the pavement. 

“Get out, nerd.” Rodrick reached into his back pocket and pulled out his black sunglasses, he flipped them open and slid them on smoothly. 

“No! Rodrick take me home, there’s NO way I’m doing this.” Pleaded his little brother Greg from the passenger seat. “I wouldn’t be caught dead with Fregley, I’m not getting out.” He held his seat with an iron grip in an effort to keep himself in place.

“I didn’t drive all the way down here for you to wuss out! You know mom’s not going to let you out of this, and I need the mom bucks. Get out of my car. Or else.” 

“Or else what?” Greg challenged. 

Rodrick slammed his door shut and walked around the front of the van with a purpose. He went to grab the door handle and haul Greg’s ass out, but before he could, Greg locked all four doors. 

“What are you doing! If you’re not out in the next ten seconds you’re dead.” He knocked hard on the window twice. Greg shook his head no, he was not backing down. 

“You’re dead.” He fished out his keys and angrily hit the unlock button. He hurried to pry open the door before the little twerp could lock him out again, but Greg beat him to it. Rodrick groaned in annoyance and rapid fire pressed the unlock button, this time with his other hand on the door handle in preparation. Lock, unlock, lock, unlock, lock, unlock, lock. They were going circles around each other. Greg smirked with glee, always happy to mess with his older brother. Rodrick stared deep into his soul through the window. 

“Fine. If you unlock the door I’ll take you home.” He lied. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Cross my heart, I promise.” He lied again. 

Greg took the bait and pressed the unlock button, satisfied he survived his fate. Rodrick looked murderous, and the sheen of happiness disappeared from Greg’s face. _Oh no_. Rodrick pulled the door open and attacked. He grabbed Greg’s legs and yanked with full force. 

“No!” Greg yelled, he clung desperately to the roof handles. He refused to go inside. His upper half was still in the car and his legs were completely out. Rodrick yanked harder, but to no avail. 

The boys started arguing loudly, completely making a scene. Two pairs of eyes peeked out of the blinds of Fregley’s house to see what all the commotion was. One pair was closer to the ground and brown, and the other pair was almost a foot taller than the latter and blue.

Greg kicked at Rodrick’s hands. “Ok, that’s it.” Rodrick reached up with one hand and pinched at his hands. 

“Ow that hurt!” Greg said, letting go of his handhold on the roof handles. Rodrick took the opportunity, he grabbed his brother’s arms and hoisted him up out of the car and onto his feet. 

Rodrick dragged him up the lawn and to the door with some force. “Don’t be weird!” He yell whispered before he rang the doorbell. Greg stopped struggling and accepted that he had to be here. 

A tall girl of about seventeen answered the door. “Hello!” She said cheerfully. “You’re here for Fregley, right?” 

Greg sighed heavily. “Yeah. We have a project together.”

“Oh Greggggg,” Fregley said in a sing-songy voice from inside the house. “I wanna show you my baby teeth collection!” 

The girl smiled. “You can come in.” Greg begrudgingly slid past her into the house. 

She turned her attention to Rodrick. “Hey! What’s your name? I’ve never seen you around here.”

“Uh,,,” He said awkwardly. He wasn’t expecting to have to talk to anyone and this girl was super pretty. What was a pretty girl doing in this little weirdo’s house? “I’m, um, my name’s Rodrick.” He managed to spit out. “Who are you? Are you like, the red head kid’s babysitter?”

She laughed, really hard. That made Rodrick nervous. “No, I’m his older sister! I’m Bobby.”

Rodrick got visibly confused, she looked nothing like Fregley. “Oh yeah ok that makes sense,” He said backpedaling. “But what about-?” He motioned to her hair. She had straight dyed pink hair to her shoulders, and her blonde shone through the roots. 

“I know, everybody in my family has red hair and I’m the only blonde. I’m kinda the weird one out.” She shrugged. 

“You’re the weird one?” He asked incredulously. That was a lot for someone in the same family as Fregley. 

“Yep!” Bobby answered.

From inside you could hear Greg’s panic. “Fregley no! put me down!”

“I am too.” He said, agreeing. “I’m in a _band,_ my whole family thinks it’s the worst. But I think we’re really good.” He humble bragged, trying to impress her. 

“Really? Do you play something?” 

“Drums.” He said as smooth as he could muster. 

“Oooh ok I see you, Mr. Talent.” She joked, actually feeling slightly impressed. “But I don’t think that’s something weird about you, that’s pretty cool. You got anything else?”

He thought about it, but everything came up blank. What was weird about him? She was making him nervous just by existing right now. “I wear eyeliner sometimes?” was what he came up with. 

“That’s really cute!” She said, looking at him and gushing a little bit. 

That uh, was not the reaction he expected AT ALL. He blushed at the sudden compliment. “Thanks.” He said weakly. “Hey by the way, how old are you?” He said, both to change the subject and to scope out if he had any chance with her. 

“Seventeen.” She flashed some finger guns. 

“I am too!”

“Now you’re just agreeing to agree with me.” She said suspiciously. 

“No for real, I am. What school do you go to?” He was one step closer to having a chance with her, and he was getting excited. 

“Crossland High! What school do YOU go to?”

Holy shit. _Holy Shit_. He took his sunglasses off. “You’re lying, we go to the same school in the same grade and we’ve never seen each other?” 

“I guess not. I’m in honors classes and I’m a theatre kid, I don’t know if that’s your kinda thing.” She suggested.

“Yeah, definitely not my thing.” He laughed. So that’s why he’d never seen her, they had the complete opposite classes. But he liked Bobby, he wished they would’ve met before she saw him being a complete freak on her front lawn. 

He resolved to do something about his newfound crush. “Hey, since I’m already here and my wimp brother is too, do you want to hang out? I could help you babysit them or whatever.” Please say yes, please say yes!

She gave him a sympathetic frown. “I can't, I'm sorry! I would love to but my friends are gonna be here in a minute.” 

And speak of the devil, a black Pontiac parked in front of the house. Bobby and Rodrick turned to see the new arrivals. The windows rolled down and loud music spilled from the car. There were two girls in the front, and they were listening to something that sounded like glam rock? The brunette one in the passenger seat called out to Bobby, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” The shorter one in the driver’s seat said “And getting coffee!”

“I gotta go.” 

“Yeah.” He said, a little disappointed. She walked out of the threshold, closing the door behind her. She passed him, while he stood looking lame on her front porch and watched her go. 

She only got halfway to the car before she turned back to Rodrick. “Wait, I’m dumb.” She said, walking back to him on the porch. “Let me give you my number so we can hang out some other time!”

“Oh cool.” He said, trying to downplay how great that would be. He gave her his 2005 flip phone to put her number in. 

She didn’t mention it, but she thought his little phone was adorable. She saved her number as ‘Bobby ;)’ and handed it back. “See you later!” She sauntered down the lawn and into the backseat of the car. She rolled down the window and gave him a peace sign, then the car sped off down the street, leaving Rodrick in the metaphorical dust. 

Rodrick grinned. He got her number! He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked bashfully back to the car. He turned the key in the ignition. Hopefully when he comes back to pick up the brat he’ll get to see her again. 

He slid a metal CD into the player and revved the engine in place. He cranked the volume with a grin, and drove off like a bat out of hell. 


	2. Headfirst Slide Into Your Love

Rodrick sighed. He sat fully dressed with shoes on in his bed, staring at his phone with a frown. He clicked Bobby’s contact to see all of his unseen texts. 

_-hey thanks for the number : )_

_-whats up with u?_

_-hi_

_-heyyyy_

_-would u, maybe wanna do smth this weekend ?_

_-ik we just met but it could be cool to like go on a date and hold hands or whatever_

_-sorry that was weird forget that_

_-u like lizards ?_

_-I do idk if u do tho_

_-are u getting any of these ?_

Ugh. He turned a deep red and cringed at the lack of conversation. He tried all his best tricks and was charismatic as hell, why didn’t she answer? He slammed the flip phone closed and dropped it on his bed in defeat. He laid back on his bed and stared through the ceiling, arms crossed grumpily over his chest. Does she even like lizards _?_ He was mentally kicking himself for being a weirdo to this girl TWICE. 

The digital alarm clock on his desk screeched its way into his internal monologue. 7:15, time to go. Rodrick frowned, determined to be a sad emo kid the rest of the day. He snatched his keys off the nightstand, grabbed his pin covered backpack off the ground, and headed out for an especially moody, and hopefully uneventful, day. 

\---------------------------

Rodrick was going to be late, which usually isn’t a problem because he’s always late. But his mom had swore that if he was late one more time he’d be grounded from band rehearsals for a month. 

So naturally, he was hauling ass through the parking lot in a desperate attempt to make it to class on time. He ran around cars trying to park, avoiding a possible hit and run on his part. He ducked and weaved past kids in his way, double stepping in an effort to stay moving. His hair blew in all directions from the sprinting, and he was starting to work up a sweat. He dashed through the open front door, ducking under the arms of the bewildered kid holding it. The straggling kids in the halls walked around with no conviction, slowly crawling their way to class, and almost TRYING to make Rodrick late. He fast-walked around them, choosing to hug the wall to avoid any collisions. He took the stairs and made a beeline to the hall downstairs. He was so close to making it, just a ten foot stretch away. It felt like the heavens parted, the light shined down, and God said “You’re right on time Rodrick :)”. 

But unfortunately, his fate was a cruel one. Right before he could slide home, he full body crashed into a girl who walked right into his way. The impact of the hit sent the two to the floor. The late bell rang out and bounced off the linoleum floor he was sprawled out on. _Shit._

He started to pick himself up. “Hey, sorry du-” He made eye contact with the girl he manhandled to the ground. It was none other than the girl he’d unsuccessfully been texting for days, Bobby herself. Rodrick may have been standing up, but his jaw hit the floor in pure embarrassment and shock.

Bobby laid on the floor, propped up by one arm. In her other hand was an iced coffee held above her head that, beyond all odds, was saved from the crash. She looked up at him in surprise. “Oh it’s you!”

Rodrick, aware he was sweaty and had messed up hair and was redder than he’s ever been, said uncomfortably “Yeah,, it’s me.” He hurried to help pry her off the floor. He reached out his arm. She grabbed it, and was hoisted back onto her feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“It’s ok. But you’re sooo lucky you didn’t spill my coffee, I would’ve had to fight you over it.” She lightly admonished with a grin. 

“You sayin’ you could beat me up?” He asked. 

“Absolutely! I’m like really strong, so I could. But I’d never actually fight you.”

“Why not?” 

“Cause you’re too sweet for that bro, I’d feel bad.” She said.

Oh. Ok. He didn’t know what to say. Why was she being so nice? She literally never answered a single text, and now they’re friends all of a sudden? He took an anxious glance at the classroom he was supposed to be in behind him. He was stuck between being late and punished and an awkward situation with a girl he blew it with. 

“And hey, did I do something?” She said. He looked at her confused, eyebrows furrowed. She continued, “First I give you my number and I never get a text back, and then you body slam me onto the floor a week later. Just checking to see if I like, did something.” 

“What? No no you never did anything. WAIT. You never got my texts?” He said dumbfounded.

“Wait, you actually texted me?” She beamed. “I thought you were being too cool for me or something. What’d you text me?”

Flashbacks of his awful conversation starter texts washed over his mind. Thank god she never saw those. “Nothing. Just,,, the normal stuff.” 

“Can I see your phone?” Something important had suddenly occurred to her. 

Too flustered to think about all the potentially embarrassing shit on his phone, he shoved his phone her way. She grabbed it, and intently scrolled through. If he wasn’t already sweating before he would be now. What was she doing? Any answers would be great right now. 

“Hey that’s what’s wrong!” She finally said after what felt like years of waiting. “I put my number in, but one number off!” She felt proud she cracked the case. “Let me do the right one this time.” She deleted the contact and entered the correct number. She set her contact as ‘Bobby 2.0 ;)’ and handed it back. 

“Thanks!” Rodrick said, feeling blessed for this seemingly random second chance. 

“Text me ok?” 

“Yeah! I will.” He cracked a small smile.

“I gotta go though, I’m late for class.” She pointed down the hall to her class with her coffee wielding hand.

Rodrick almost forgot about being late, his mom was gonna kill him if she found out. “Yeah me too. See ya later?” He said. 

“See ya later.” She said with an enthusiastic wave. 

They parted ways, and Rodrick carefully peaked his head inside his classroom to scope it out. No Mr. Zielinski in sight. He snuck in and sat at his seat in the very back. His best friend of eight years, Ben, turned around to greet him. 

“Hey you’re here! Thought maybe you skipped out on me today.” He said with a playful nudge to Rodrick’s shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m here.” He said with a huge grin, Ben always made him feel better. “Zielinski take roll yet?”

“No, I haven’t even seen him. He’s probably taking his sweet time flirting with Ms. Anderson again.” He rolled his eyes. Rodrick laughed, stress completely falling off him.

YES! He got the girl’s number (again), AND was free to have as many band rehearsals as he pleased. Everything was finally coming up Rodrick! Maybe he _wouldn’t_ be a sad emo kid the rest of the day, not when his life was starting to get...interesting. 


	3. Nice Drum Solo Rodrick

Boom, whack, boom, whack. Rodrick sat in the garage, practicing his “pro” drum skills. He was practicing a fast paced classic rock riff, taking a break from any original songs. His shirt had long been discarded from the heat of playing, even though it was a chilly fall afternoon. He whipped and thrashed his arms to the beat, bringing his drumsticks down hard. Sweat streamed down his face and chest, his breathing fast and shallow from the effort. He switched to playing with his left hand and spun his drumstick in the right. Then boom, brought them both back down together. Boom, boom, whack, boom, boom, whack. Rodrick smiled, proud that he pulled that move off. 

From the table to his left his phone buzzed, a new notification popping up. He stopped drumming to take a breather. He stretched and picked up his shirt from the floor to wipe away his sweat. He threw it back to the ground without a care, and flipped open his phone. His grin grew even bigger, because it was a text from  _ her _ . He could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Well, maybe not butterflies, maybe something manlier. 

Ever since their run-in at the school a week ago they had been texting non-stop. With her REAL number this time. They hadn’t been able to actually hang out yet, but they will. Eventually. Hopefully. 

He texted her back, feeling his heart turn all warm and gooey. He had it bad, real bad. And he had to figure out a way to hang out with her. Because texting only goes so far, and he wanted to actually get to know her. He wanted to know everything, even the lame little things like her favorite color. But how?

He stood there shirtless in the cold garage, staring at the cement floor in deep thought. How was he going to get closer to Bobby?

Then it hit him. 

Shit. 

His fate was in the hands of his loser little brother. 


End file.
